


Toт самый.

by minyardfx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardfx/pseuds/minyardfx
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Toт самый.

Прозвучал гром. Следом была яркая вспышка молнии, которая осветила всю поляну. Стая вздрогнул. Стайлз усмехнулся.  
\- Что маленькие волчатки боятся грома?  
Дерек хотел было что-то сказать, но послышался шум трепыхающихся крыльев откуда-то с неба.  
Стая подняла взгляд на небо.  
Стайлз хотел было опять что-то пошутить, но ему быстро стало не до шуток, когда он понял, что происходит.  


_~ Когда ему было пять, к ним в дом приехал парень. Родители тогда, сказали что это его крестный Джейсон. Он пробыл у них почти полгода. И Стайлз очень привязался к нему. Когда ему пришлось уехать, у Стайлза была настоящая истерика, и Клаудии удалось его успокоить, только сказав, что Джей оставил ему подарок, который поможет ему в будущем если что-либо случиться.  
\- Это особенный подарок, Стайлз. Ты всегда узнаешь его, даже если пройдет очень-очень много времени и всегда сможешь попросить его о помощи. ~ _

Это было похоже на комету, стремительно падающую на землю. Стая застыла, не зная что делать. Эта штука неслась прямо на их поляну.  
Мозг соображал слишком быстро. Стайлз узнал его. Понял, что он когда то оставил ему ангельскую печать. Слова матери про особый подарок всплыли у него в голове.  
\- Нет. Джей. Нет. - Стайлз начал бежать.- Черт. Имя. Я должен вспомнить. Блядь.  
Чертыхаясь он пытался подбежать ближе, пока ангел не достиг земли. Пытаясь вспомнить его ангельское имя, чтобы спасти его от смертельного падения.  
\- Стайлз отойди. Мы не знаем... - Дерек кричал.  
\- Я должен. Блять господи. Я должен ...  
  
\- Яхоэль.  


Орет во всю глотку Стайлз когда до земли остаются считаные метры. Печать горит. Он чувствует, как внутри него она разливается раскалённым железом. Время останавливается. Существо, которое падало с неба замирает в воздухе, расправляет крылья и медленно начинает спускаться вниз. Его глаза горят белым светом.  
Стая жмурится, пытаясь оттащить Стайлза подальше.  


Он вырывается аккурат в тот момент чтобы успеть подхватить его, когда ноги касаются земли и он безвольной куклой падает к нему в руки.  
\- Успел. Блядский боже.  
Он баюкает его на руках.  
\- Ну давай же. - Шепчет.  
\- Может объяснишь, что это такое? - Лидия не выдерживает первой.  
\- Это Джейсон. И кажется он умирает.  


Они смотрят на него как на умалишенного. Сначала на него, потом на парня у него на руках. Понимания происходящего у стаи ноль целых ноль десятых.  
\- Надо звонить Дитону? - Это уже Скотт  
Стайлз медлит.  
\- Да. Наверное, можно. Черт Джей.  
Он дышит очень медленно. Видимых повреждений нет. Крылья начинают растворятся в золотую пыль. И ветер разносит ее по поляне. Стайлз выдыхает.  
\- Хорошо. Это хорошо. Сможем его отвезти к отцу.  
Он пытается поднять его на руки, но не может. Ангел слишком тяжелый.  
Дерек подходит, пытаясь помочь.  
Дотрагивается.  


\- Нееет. Блядь.  
Стайлз орет и не успевает остановить его.  
Существо в его руках скручивается в агонии, и кричит. По телу проходит ряд спазмов, и он затихает. Открывая глаза.  
\- Вот так приветствие ты мне устроил. - Хрипит Джей  
Стайлз обнимает его, облегчено выдыхает.  
\- Нормально. Все нормально. Я даже скучал. А ты как тут мелкий? - он говорит это тихо, но оборотни его слышат.  
Стайлз смеётся. Дерек рычит и включает альфа фонари.  


Продолжая игнорировать шерстяную братию, он двигается ближе к Стайлзу и берет его за подбородок. Дерек рычит громче.  
\- Они забрали... забрали ее ...как я.. как я, буду... - отчаяние в его голосе ввергает стаю в шок. - Я должен вернутся. Попытаться.  
\- Джей. Тише. - Стайлз гладит его по щеке. - Ты не можешь, ты же знаешь это. По крайней мере не сейчас.  
Они встают и Стайлз ведёт его к своему джипу.  


\- Я отвезу тебя домой. Давай. А потом мы поговорим с Альфой и его стаей. Идёт?  
Джей согласно кивает.  
Стайлз говорит им что они будут ждать их у него дома через час. И уезжает с Джеем.  


\- У тебя появился конкурент или мне кажется? - Айзек как всегда вовремя.  
\- Заткнись.  


Как по команде все смотрят на Скотта.  
\- Я не знаю кто он. Правда. Можете на меня так не смотреть. Стайлз всего пару раз упоминал его, когда мы были детьми ещё. И говорил про его офигено большие крылья. Я думал ему приснилось.  
\- Да, мы все видели, что ему приснилось.  
Лилия уводит Джексона к машине, и они уезжают.  
\- Да ладно. Все не так плохо. Он не выглядел опасным.  
Дерек неопределённо хмыкает и уходит к своей Камаро. За ним следом уходят Бойд и Эрика.  
Скотт вздыхает и плетётся домой.

  
Патрульная машина отца стоит возле дома, когда они подъезжают. Они не успевают выйти с машины как видят на пороге шерифа. Он направляется к ним. Они помогают Джею зайти в дом. И усаживают на диван в гостиной.  
\- Джейсон. Что.. - начинает Джон.  
\- Пап подожди. Стая будет тут через минут сорок. Он все расскажет потом  
\- Тише Сти. Все нормально.  
Он хватается одной рукой за рёбра другой за спинку дивана пытаясь сесть поудобнее.  
\- Ладно. -говорит шериф. - Я сделаю нам чай.  
\- Или что-то покрепче. – говорит Джей улыбаясь.  


Стайлз не может оторвать от него глаз.  
\- Двенадцать лет Джейсон. Тебя не было двенадцать ебаных лет.  
\- Ты бы следил за словами, все-таки твой отец здесь. - Джей смеётся. Хватается за рёбра. - Ух. Кажется, у меня перелом.  
\- Это не смешно мать твою.  
\- Ладно.. ладно прости. - Джейсон поднимает в примирительном жесте руки. - Это просто нервное.


End file.
